Kasimar
Kasimar Horace McSkeen, lablled the 'Complete Monster' '''is a contestant and the main antagonist on Total Drama Letterz and was a member of Team Grenade before making it to the merge. Profile '''Name: Kasimar Likes: Causing pain and misery, watching violent movies, hot girls, tanks, bullying freshmen, meat, particularly beef. Dislikes: Almost everyone at school, romance novels, long walks on the beach, love in general, goodness. Why TDL? To win the money and beat up the weaker contestants. Kasimar is a monster, plain and simple. Ever since before he was born he has been horrible. He kicked his mum so hard she gave birth a week early, he wedgied the youngest kid in the school up the flagpole. He even set fire to the cars of the staff just so they would yell at everyone in school (he called in sick on that day). Kasimar has high hopes for this contest; it'll be easy as knocking out a tooth or two. When his team is up for elimination, all he has to do is injure someone to the point of uselessness so he will be safe. Easy. Will Kasimar get what's coming to him? Will he win despite what an injustice it would be? And if he can be defeated who will be brave enough to beat him? The strongest? The smartest? The fattest? Or the one with the biggest heart? Personality Kasimar is, put simply, a sadistic sociopath. He takes delight in hurting people and causing misery as well as destruction at any chance he gets for little to no reason. Several other contestants are very scared of him and he takes advantage of this fact. Kasiamar shows absolutally no remorse for his actions no matter how horrible they are; in anything he actually enjoys hurting people. While most bullies like making people cry Kasimar prefers to destroy his victims. Kasiamr is highly homophobic and misogynistic. However; Kasimar is very cowardly and will immediently flee or beg for mercy if he knows he cannot win. It is for all these reasons that Kasimar is the main antagonist of Total Drama Letterz. Bio Name: '''Kasimar Horace MkSkeen. '''Hair Color: Black (some died blue into a Mohawk) Eye Color: Black Team: Team Grenade Relationship: None (but he leers after Quana in a nasty and perverted way) Friends: None Enemies: '''Everyone '''Fear: '''The Dentist '''Nicknames: '''Several very unfallering ones that cannot be typed here. Coverage To be added. Love Interests There is nobody that Kasimar loves as he doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself; but he has put 'the moves' on a number of girls, mostly Quana and Tabitha. Kasimar leers after Quana in a horrendous way and makes her feel very uncomfortable. He has done things such as simply hitting on her, made extremely perverted remarks and even slapped her butt twice. Around the midpoint of Total Drama Letterz Kasiamr allied with Tabitha. While they worked together efficiently at first (though Tabitha made it clear she doesn't trust him) eventually Tabitha grows to despise Kasimar. Kasiamr slapped Tabitha on the ass once which actually hurt her. Tabitha was glad to see Kasimar go. Trivia *Kasimar was named after a similarly named character in CragmiteBlaster's fantasy novel. This is why the name was mispelled as 'Casimar' early on due to force of habit. The name itself was the result of an evil fantasy name generator. *Kasimar was based after all the worst people who had given the author trouble throughout his life but amplified to an even worse level. CragmiteBlaster does '''not intend for Kasimar's bullying to be funny. *Kasiamr's catchphrase 'Douche Nozzles' is taken from a Smosh video Grammar Police. For the record the author is a big fan of Smosh. *Kasimar recives the most injuries out of any contestant in Total Drama Letterz. Don't feel bad for him because he deserves them. *Kasimar is a pretty strong fighter but cannot take a hit; for this reason he is a Glass Cannon. *While his profile picture does not show it Kasimar has a number of piercings. *Kasimar is extremely Misogynistic; unlike Ezekiel he knows how much this offends girls (he takes delight in this) and unlike Fifi he didn't eventually renounce his sexist beliefs. *Kasimar is highly homophobic and frequently refers to Gary and Oscar as 'faggots'. *If Kasimar was to be given a Dungeons and Dragons aligement it would be, and I'm sure you'll agree, Chaotic Evil, specifically Type Four. *Kasimar smokes. *Kasimar is the main antagonist of Total Drama Letterz. While Tabitha may be mean, schemish and cruel she has moments of compassion and rare instances of kindness. Kasimar meanwhile has NO moments of these and is truly vile. Several people have actually stated he may be THE most evil OC in the entire Total Drama fandom. *Kasiamr's favorite color is blood red. Category:Contestants Category:Team Grenade Category:Merge